


Something to Come Home To

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Home Again. It's nice having something to come home to after a hard day's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 prompt #163, home.

She's covered in blood and sweat and grime, but so tired that she barely notices. Noticing would mean bathing before falling into bed, but there's no need to slay the dragon that isn't in the room.

"Oh,  _ew_ ," Ino says, nose wrinkling as she sets eye on Sakura. "Forehead, you're totally disgusting."

"Some of us get our hands dirty for a living, pig," Sakura snarls back, almost collapsing from the effort.

She closes her eyes and sways on her feet, and suddenly Ino is there supporting her-—muttering about getting her new outfit dirty, but supporting her all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Praise appreciated, concrit treasured, flames raspberried.


End file.
